Todo por ti
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: Te amo, sólo puedo decirte eso, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento por ti. Simplemente, eres perfecta, y no solo lo pienso yo, es por eso que haré lo que sea para ganar tu corazón, todo por ti Kido. (Dedicado a Konota-chan)
1. Que comience la competencia

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, sólo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, lo único que es de mi autoría es la historia.**

**Buenas a todos~ les vengo con una continuación de uno de los one-shots de Konota-chan (el fic en cuestión se llama Te quiero! y es una serie de one-shot pedidos por los fans :3 son muy buenos, os lo recomiendo *^* aunque seguro que más de uno ya la conoce XD) es la continuación de un KanoxKidoxKonoha llamado "¿Comenzamos la competencia?" y bueno, nada más, espero que disfruten de esto :3**

**Advertencia: escenas fuertes desde el primer capítulo y algunas palabras mal sonantes.**

* * *

Ambos se fueron en la dirección contraria del otro, pensando con fastidio en cómo mantener alejado al rival de Kido. Si no fuera por el seguro que le puso a la puerta la peliverde, uno de los dos ya habría ido a su habitación para ganar ventaja sobre el otro y hacer alguna que otra escena poco decente, pero como ese no era el caso, no tuvieron más remedio que irse a sus respectivas habitaciones y dormir.

Pasaron las horas, la líder ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno de todos, aunque había algo en su rostro, exacto, ojeras. La pobre chica no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a que cuando cerraba los ojos, o aparecía Kano en su mente o era Konoha. Estaba agotada, pero debía mantenerse espabilada, más tarde podría pensar en dormir.

—Kido —canturreó una juguetona y traviesa voz, dando un suspiro en su oreja. La susodicha se estremeció, sin embargo, volvió en sí y le dio un merecido puñetazo en el estómago a ese masoquista, haciendo que cayera al suelo—. ¡Auch! Eso duele —se quejó, sobándose la parte golpeada.

—¡Si no hubieras hecho esa idiotez no te habría golpeado! —le regañó. La de orbes negros seguía sin entender por qué el rubio hacia eso sabiendo el resultado, muchas veces fue las que preguntó y ninguna vez fue respondida, tal vez ahora consiga una contestación—. Kano —el nombrado solo emitió un sonido como diciendo "te estoy escuchando". Por alguna razón, Tsubomi estaba nerviosa y no paraba de temblar, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ni ella misma lo sabía—, por... ¿Por qué me haces tantas travesuras si sabes como acabarás? —dijo nerviosa y desviando la mirada. No tenía el valor suficiente para mirar al rubio frente a frente, sobretodo cuando estaba empezando a recordar todo lo que sucedió. Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la muchacha, provocando que la sonrisa de Shuuya se ensanchara, cosa que ella no notó. El joven se levantó del piso, acercándose muy peligrosamente a la fémina.

—¿Quieres que te lo diga? —susurró de forma sensual en su oído, mordiéndolo al terminar lo frase.

Kido no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, en estos momentos, el de rasgos de gato tendría que estar nuevamente en el suelo, pero no, la muchacha no quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba que le hiciera eso. Las manos del chico no tardaron mucho en acariciar el cuerpo de la peliverde, recibiendo suspiros y algunos gemidos a cambio. Una de sus manos se aventuró a meterse por debajo de su sudadera y buzo, deteniéndose en su abdomen y dando caricias y leves toques, obteniendo más gemidos y suspiros que antes por parte de su acompañante.

—Sí —afirmó con sus mejillas rojas a más no poder, perdida en las sensaciones que el mentiroso le estaba dando.

No entendía el por qué se estaba comportando así, para ella, esto no es algo normal, lo que hubiera hecho sería darle una gran golpiza que no olvidaría nunca por tal atrevimiento, sin embargo, no lo hizo, quería que siguiera y que no se terminara nunca. Sintió como su entrepierna se humedecía un poco, acaso estaba... ¿Excitada? No, Kido Tsubomi nunca se ha excitado en la vida, por no decir que nunca se ha tocado y seguía siendo virgen, ella no estaba excitada ¿o sí? La adolescente volvió en sí al notar como las traviesas manos del adolescente tocaban sus pechos, soltando un gemido más alto que los anteriores.

—Parece que Tsubomi-chan no es tan plana como parece, escondes una gran "personalidad" —Kido iba a protestar, mas no pudo porque el joven estrujó sus senos, haciendo salir de su boca un gran gemido en vez de una queja—. La razón... —empezó a decir mientras se acercaba al rostro de Tsubomi—, por la que hago eso es porque... —añadió, sus labios estaban a tan sólo un centímetro de distancia, ambos podían sentir las aceleradas respiraciones del otro y oler su fragancia—, te amo —finalizó, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

La cara de la peliverde era todo un cuadro, no tenía explicaciones para estos sucesos, tantas emociones mezcladas y tan poco tiempo para entenderlas, tampoco ayudaba mucho el beso que estaban teniendo, y mucho menos la forma en que lo hacía. El beso no era tierno, ni mucho menos, era incluso mejor que el que le dio ayer por la noche, además, al haber estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no notó que Kano había introducido su lengua en su boca, jugando con su lengua y explorando cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la fémina. Obviamente, el miembro número tres no sólo la estaba besando, sino que también la seguía manoseando, pero esta vez con deseo y desesperación. Los dos separaron sus bocas, puesto que sus pulmones ya reclamaban aire.

—Shuuya —pronunció el nombre del muchacho, jadeando y más roja que un tomate.

El susodicho la miró y se topó con una imagen verdaderamente tierna para él: Tsubomi con su carita toda ruborizada, jadeando, con un poco de saliva cayendo de su boca, con un brillo peculiar pero hermoso en sus ojos y un par de lágrimas debido a la lujuria. Lo había intentado, había intentado no ponerse rojo ni una sola vez, pero con ella así... Era prácticamente imposible. El rubor que estuvo acumulando todo este tiempo salió a relucir en la cara de Shuuya—. Más... Quiero más —ordenó, tartamudeando y temblando. Espera ¿ha oído bien? ¿O sólo ha sido un sueño muy cruel? Su mente no podría ser tan cabrona ¿no? Quería que esas palabras se repitieran otra vez.

—Repítelo —farfulló, no iba a parar hasta que lo dijera de nuevo. La peliverde se aferró a él, como queriendo darle a entender el mensaje anterior pero con gestos, el rubio aprovechó el acercamiento para apretar una vez más sus senos, haciendo que la líder soltara un sonoro gemido—. Dilo.

—Más —susurró débilmente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que Kano la oyera. La sonrisa de éste se agrandó, amaba ver a Tsubomi así de indefensa y a su merced. Cogió el mentón de la chica, consiguiendo que ambos rostros estuvieran como hace unos momentos, a punto de besarse.

—Buena chica —alagó, acortando la distancia entre los dos y uniendo sus labios en un candente y fogoso beso. Mientras él la besaba, empezó a guiarla al sofá del salón, tirándose de inmediato, salvo que la líder estaba debajo y el de orbes amarillo encima. El muchacho cortó el beso unos momentos, ya estaba cansado de sólo besos y caricias, quería llegar más lejos. En un rápido movimientos, le quitó la sudadera y el buzo, dejando que cayeran en alguna parte del suelo. El pantalón y los converse no durarían mucho en el cuerpo de la Danchou, no señor, bastó con sólo unos segundos para que esas otras dos prendas cayeran también en algún lugar al azar. Notó como la jefa del Mekakushi-Dan se tapaba con las manos todo lo que podía, esta acción lo único que hizo fue enternecer a su compañero... Pero esa ternura estaba a punto de acabarse—. No seas tímida, deja que te vea —dicho esto, cogió las muñecas de la chica y las puso a ambos lados de su cabeza, mirando el muy bien formado cuerpo de la hembra. Tenía unas piernas preciosas; mejores que toda la colección de imágenes de piernas al aire de Shintaro, una cadera poco pronunciada; pero que era perfecta, unos pechos de buen tamaño; redondeados y bonitos, y su cara y cabello ni que decir, todo en ella era perfecto, Kano estaba sonrojado a más no poder, lástima que cuando está nervioso no puede utilizar sus poderes—. No me hubiera imaginado que escondías tanto bajo una ropa tan holgada —alegó con una sonrisa pícara, intentando distraer a su mente para que deje de estar menos rojo.

—Cállate —dijo desviando la mirada muy sonrojada. El joven rió levemente, posicionando su boca cerca del cuello de su amada.

—¿Estás lista?

* * *

**TROLLOLOLOLOLO TROLLOLOLOLO ¡Los jodí a todos, sufraaaaaaaaaaaaan! B3 ?)**

**Lo sé, creo que esto es demasiado troll, pero así me suplicaréis el segundo capítulo además de tener review y puede que algún fav o follow :33 y eso da igual a que escriba más rápido :3 así que ya sabéis, si os gustó dejad un review, no seáis malos :3**

**Nos leemos~**


	2. Juego sucio

**Disclaimer: Kagerou project no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es la historia que veis aquí.**

**Bueno, me alegro de que os gustara tanto ;w; me habéis hecho muy feliz uwu sobre todo porque os gusta mi forma de escribir :'D muchísimas gracias :'3**

**Una cosita, no soy muy buena con los lemmon uwu así que cualquier consejo es bien recibido X3 (basta con decir que este es el segundo lemmon que escribo XD)**

**Advertencia: Lemmon, avisados habéis quedado.**

* * *

La líder sólo atinó a asentir con delicadeza, dándole a entender que estaba preparada para lo siguiente. Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue besar su cuello, unos besos que pronto se convirtieron en mordidas, las cuales dejaban poco después unas marcas rojizas en la tersa piel de la peliverde, queriendo aclarar que ella es totalmente suya y que no la compartiría con nadie. Por otro lado, la de iris negros no paraba de gemir y jadear, se sentía avergonzada, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Poco a poco, el ojos de zorro bajó hasta su clavícula, repartiendo besos y alguna que otra mordida, aunque no duró mucho puesto que ya no quería esperar más para el plato principal, los senos de la chica. Antes de hacer nada, le dedico una mirada a la peliverde; mientras que ella temblaba, él sonreía victorioso. Se deshizo del molesto sostén, dejando a la vista sus pechos, el chico estuvo durante unos segundos observándolos y relamiéndose, consiguiendo que su compañera se pusiera incómoda, quería decirle que dejara de mirarla, pero tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabra. Más tarde, el muchacho se dispuso a masajear los atributos de la joven, recibiendo jadeos y algún pequeño gemido, Kano estaba algo decepcionado, pues no era lo que buscaba, lo que él quería es que le suplicara y gritara su nombre una y otra vez, pero se ve que de esa forma no lo conseguiría.

—Tendré que pasar al plan be —pensó, apartando una de sus manos y guiándola hasta la intimidad de la fémina.

La jefa se estremeció al mínimo roce, aunque fuera sobre la ropa interior, una sonrisa gatuna se hizo ver en el rostro del de iris amarillo. La traviesa mano se aventuró dentro de las bragas y logró meter uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, arrancándole un gemido más alto que los anteriores. Comenzó bombeando lentamente ya que no quería lastimarla, cuando le pareció suficiente, metió otro, esta vez bombeando un poco más rápido. En cuanto a Kido, ella no paraba de gemir y jadear, lo que estaba experimentando ahora era una sensación exquisitamente placentera, podría afirmar perfectamente que había entrado al paraíso. Siguieron así hasta que un gemido más sonoro que los anteriores salió de la boca de la peliverde, exacto, había tenido su primer orgasmo, dejando los dedos del varón impregnados de su esencia. La muchacha estaba muy cansada y avergonzada, ni le dio tiempo de avisar al joven de que se iba a correr.

—Lo... Siento —se disculpó, tartamudeando y jadeando ya que aún no se había recuperado del todo. El rubio al oír eso se echó a reír mientras sacaba sus dedos de el interior de ella—. De... ¿De qué te ríes idiota? —preguntó molesta, desviando su mirada e incrementando más el rubor que tenía. Shuuya en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba, recogió su cara, obligándola a mantener su vista en él.

—Me río porque tu reacción me parece tierna —respondió con su característica sonrisa. Dicho esto, acercó la mano que estaba llena del viscoso líquido y lo lamió, recibiendo una cara asqueada de parte de la de ojos negros—. Delicioso —canturreó feliz, terminando de lamer el último resto que quedaba en su mano—. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos con la verdadera razón por la cual estamos así? —le interrogó mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y calzoncillos. ¿Era en serio Kano? Todos sabemos cómo es la integrante número uno del grupo, tiene demasiado orgullo como para responder eso, aunque ahora ese orgullo al igual que su dignidad, están por los suelos—. Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —y así, sin más, quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a su compañera.

Abrió las piernas de la peliverde y posicionó su miembro en su entrada, metiéndolo lentamente. El placer que sintió hace unos momentos se fue transformando en sufrimiento poco a poco, abrazó al rubio con fuerza mientras una lágrima amenazaba con salir de sus ojos—. Tranquila, seré gentil —espetó, acariciando su cabello. Se fue moviendo de forma lenta para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse, sin embargo, el dolor seguía presente en ella. No pudo evitar clavar sus uñas en la espalda del miembro número tres mientras pequeñas lagrimitas salían de su mirada azabache. Después de varios minutos, decidió que era tiempo de avanzar, aumentó la rapidez de las estocadas, arrancando los quejidos que la chica había estado aguantando. Basto con un poco de tiempo para que esos quejidos se convirtieran en sonidos de placer, dándole al varón más confianza para seguir elevando sus estocadas. Shuuya ahora estaba en el cielo, no sabía que estar dentro de la peliverde se sintiera tan bien, ahora ella no era la única que gemía.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la joven con la habilidad de ocultar. Él sabía perfectamente a donde había llegado, es por eso que debía de eliminar esa barrera cuanto antes, cogió impulso y de tan sólo un empujón, rompió aquel sello que la marcaba como virgen, notando como la sangre salía de ahí abajo. Varias lágrimas nacieron en los párpados de ella por ese acto, además de clavar más sus uñas, él paró pues ahora estaba muy dolorida como para seguir. El rubio estaba más que contento, ahora que su enamorada era suya, Konoha no podría hacer nada, fue muy buena idea la de entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación en la que descansaba el albino para desactivar su alarma y ser él el primero en ver a Tsubomi y hacerla de su propiedad. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió como algo se movía debajo de él.

—¿Estás segura? Aún no te has recuperado completamente —declaró admirándola con ternura y preocupación.

—Sí —afirmó con la voz temblorosa. El de rasgos de gato aún dudaba si seguir, pero al ver que ella se seguía moviendo optó por ceder y acatar su orden. Comenzó despacio, conforme el tiempo pasaba, las estocadas se incrementaban, destrozando esa aura de incomodidad y pasando a algo más delicioso. Los gemidos de placer volvieron a llenar todo el lugar, acompañado del sonido del sofá debido al movimiento de ambos—. ¡Kano, ah...! No aguantaré mucho más —advirtió tartamudeando.

—Ya casi terminamos, ten paciencia —habló, cogiendo ambas piernas de la chica, posicionándose de forma que los dos pudieran sentir más el uno del otro, hasta que el momento llegó, la primera en correrse fue Kido, y Kano tampoco tardó mucho en acompañarla, aunque se separó un poco antes para no soltar su semilla dentro de ella. Estaban exhaustos, pero no tenían tiempo de descansar por dos razones: Primero; tenían que lavar la tela que cubría el sofá, tuvieron suerte de que no se caló y no manchó el mueble. Segundo; dentro de un rato el resto del Mekakushi-Dan despertaría y, obviamente, no pueden descubrirlos en esas condiciones. Unos minutos después de haberse recuperado, recogieron sus ropas y fueron a darse un merecido baño en su aseo correspondiente.

—Me las pagarás —susurró una voz, saliendo de su escondite, en donde sólo pudo presenciar la parte final. El sujeto no era ni mas ni menos que...

* * *

**Holiwis :3 vengo con la actualización de este fic, así que no me matéis todavía, además que no he dejado una gran intriga :33 dejádme muchos review que no tenéis ni idea la que he tenido que liar para que me saliera algo decente ;-; ya iré mejorando con el tiempo no os preocupéis ^^ espero que os haya gustado la continuación nwn**

***Ejem, ejem* ¡SALSEOOOOOO! ?)**

**Ok ya XD nos leemos~**


End file.
